hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Autumn Brooks
Autumn's Back Story Autumn was originally a freshman at Twin Branches High. When there she is a part of the "Hipsters" group and puts together an art showcase which Zoe, the social chair, helps her with. Autumn is shocked when someone destroys her showcase and Zoe tries to help Autumn discover who did it. Zoe finds out that it was the newest cheerleader, Lindsay Vale as Autumn included most of the other cheerleaders in the showcase but did not include Lindsay. Autumn re-does the showcase and includes Lindsay this time. A professional photographer comes to see Autumn's art showcase and he is impressed with the showcase although says that Lindsay's picture makes her look self-centered. Lindsay is furious because of this and destroys Autumn's camera which her mother gave her before she passed away. Autumn becomes so upset that she transfers to an art school. Zoe tries to stop Autumn from transferring although Autumn tells Zoe that it is sometimes best to change course. Zoe then reports Lindsay to the Principal and she is suspended. Wes grew to like Autumn and wanted revenge on Lindsay for what she did to Autumn. Wes later smashes Lindsay's car causing him to get expelled from Twin Branches after she came back to Twin Branches over the summer for a shot at an internship with the famous photographer Nikolai Tyrell. Autumn and Wes then kiss after realizing how much they mean to each other. She returns to Hearst High for her sophomore year. Appearance Autumn's outfit changes regularly, but her skin tone and hair style/color remain the same. She has a bit darker shade of medium skin tone and brown hair color and has her hair in a side braid. She usually wears the Level 10 Artist outfit. Personality and Characteristics Autumn appears to be a kind, caring person. At the beginning of the game, Autumn instructs the player's main character and helps him/her to start building the school. At times, she can be a little too nice and can seem to be a pushover and can come across as a little too meek. Her main skills are to do with art, which is reasonable as she is of the Artist clique. However, she sometimes goes out of her comfort zone and does sports. For example, she is alright at playing football, as revealed in the main story quest, "Soccer Sabotage" and is also apart of the fencing team, as revealed in the Musician help quest, "Atonement Tour" where Autumn represents them after their game is disturbed. In High School Story, it is hinted at numerous times that Julian and Autumn like each other. However, in Surviving High School, it was evident that Wes and Autumn also liked each other and were in a relationship (it is clear that Wes still really likes Autumn, as he seems willing to do anything for her). Her classmate help quest is called, "The Art Of Heart". In "World Water Day", she mentions her family owns a farm. Also in The Art Of Heart, Payton mentions that Autumn lost her mother three years ago to a car crash. So Autumn was twelve or thirteen years old when she lost her mom. Pictures OldAutumnFromSHS.png|Autumn's apperance in Surviving High School Autumn Banner (pink).jpg Autumn Banner (grey).jpg Autumn Avatar.jpg Autumn .jpg|Autumn Autumn's Dres.jpg|Autumn Category:Main Story Characters